


Time Terminator

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, Time Turner, future kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Draco finds himself kidnapped and taken to the future only to be rescued by his daughter. A daughter he didn't know existed. He thinks this is all a dream and all he wants to do is finish the Vanishing Cabinet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Just an idea someone threw around and I took it and ran with it.

Draco was walking to the room of requirement to work on the vanishing cabinet. He had been given the task to repair it, and he could not fail. His mother’s life depended on it. He reached the door when he felt hands on him. He looked back and saw two men grab him. He swung his arm out to strike one of them, and then he tried to pull away. He felt his sleeve rip when the first man grabbed him.  He felt something pulling him and he fell back onto the floor. 

He looked up and saw that he was in a different room. He got up and drew his wand out. The two men drew their wands and pointed it at him. 

“You’re outnumbered Malfoy!”

“I don’t know who you are and I don’t care, but I am leaving” Draco said

“We can’t let you do that” the other man said

“Look he really has the dark mark!” the first man said

Draco looked at the two men, they couldn’t have older than 20 and they were amazed by his dark mark. There was something wrong. He needed to leave. Using wandless magic he stupified them both and turned to leave. He realized the room he was in had no door. Draco cast a bombardo only to be sent flying back.

* * *

 

He woke up to a female standing over him. She had long curly hair and was saying something to him. She reached down and helped him sit up.

“Where am I?” Draco asked

“The future” the girl said

“What?”

“These two idiots decided to grab you from the past, but they went too far back” the girl said

Draco looked over and saw the two men that attacked him restrained magically with ropes. He saw a giant hole in the wall, where aurors were walking in and out. 

“You’re meant to work on the cabinet and get it to work. These idiots didn’t read their history” 

“Who are you?”

“I’m...Rose” 

“This is a very strange dream Rose”

“Yes, this is a dream, a really strange dream you’re having. We’re just going to get you to wake up and you’ll be back in the room of requirement”

“Yes, I like that idea, let’s do that”

Rose helped Draco stand. He looked at her curly hair and it looked familiar. There were freckles on her cheeks, but her eyes, they were grey. 

“You look oddly familiar” Draco said

“Ok, you should wake up from this dream soon” Rose said

Draco looked down at her wand, rather it was his wand in her hand. Hawthorne, ten inches. He reached over and took it out of her hands. 

“I’d like to have this back” Draco said

“But-”

“Auror Granger!” another auror yelled

“Granger? You’re...your mother is…”

“Yes, my mother is Hermione Granger. And you have your wand, it’s in your pocket, now give me back mine”

Rose took the wand from him and then patted his suit jacket pocket. Draco reached into his pocket and saw that he had his wand. 

“Why do you have my wand?!” Draco asked

“It’s my wand, and you’re having a bad dream”

“No, you have my wand, you’re lying to me”

“You’re having a bad dream” Rose said pointing her wand at his head

Draco fell to the ground asleep. Rose looked down at him and placed a time turner around his neck. She placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Sorry dad, you have to go back and forget this all happened. I wish we had more time” Rose said

Rose spun the turner and watched Draco disappear. 

“How could you just let him go like that?” the other auror asked

“He’s not from this time, you know the rules, he can’t stay” Rose replied

“But-”

“I know, believe me I know”

“You could have told him-”

“I can’t, if I do, I risk changing everything. Harry Potter has to defeat Voldemort. No matter what, I cannot change the outcome of that, no matter how much I want my father to be alive”

“That’s why you’re head auror”

“My father died protecting my mother. If I tell him what happens, who knows what may happen”

“He may be alive with your mom, growing old”

* * *

Draco awoke on the floor in front of the room of requirement. He got up and looked around. He ignored the dust and debris of the broken time turner on the floor. He felt strange. He walked into the room and started to work on the vanishing cabinet. He reached into his pocket and took out his wand. He twirled it between his fingers and looked at it. He found a small note in his pocket as well. He was about to read it when he heard something. He turned his head. He heard someone walking into the room and pointed his wand. Hermione walked closer and saw Draco.

“What are you doing here?” Hermione asked

Draco lowered his wand. 

“Has your hair always been this big?” Draco asked

“Oh sod off Malfoy!”

Draco looked down at the note.

_ There’s no fate but what we make for ourselves _

It was written on the paper. Draco didn’t know what it meant. He wondered if it was a quote from a book somewhere. Why would he have written it down? But it wasn’t his handwriting. 

“Why do you have a quote from the Terminator?” Hermione asked

“What?”

“It’s a line from a movie, a muggle movie”

“What’s a Terminator?”

The letters on the paper glowed brightly and lifted off the page. Draco and Hermione watched as it drew itself into a ball and then transformed itself into a small vial. Draco reached out and grabbed it. He looked at the small vial. It was a memory. 

“Pensive! I need a pensive!” Draco yelled

The two of them looked around and found one. Draco poured the memory into the pensive and stuck his head in. Hermione of course stuck her head in as well. 

It was foggy where they were. They saw a mirror and the word fate written on the fog. A hand wiped it away and Rose was standing there. 

“If you’re seeing this, it means you figured it out, surprisingly. I’m Rose. We met before. It wasn’t a dream. Those two idiots grabbed you when you were too young, you still have to finish the cabinet. I wish there could be an easier way for me to say this, but there isn’t. You’re my dad” Rose said

Draco choked and looked at the girl standing in the mirror. Hermione looked at her as well. 

“You know who my mother is. I’m sorry to say that I am your only child. Voldemort kills grandmother, grandfather spends the rest of his life in Azkaban. You protect my mother in my final battle. Harry Potter wins, he’s going to win, and you have to help him win. I know you don’t like him. And I know this is a lot. I wish we had more time dad. You shielded my mother, because you love her, and because you knew she was carrying me. But you died dad. The venom took merely seconds. Mom misses you a lot. I miss you. I’m so proud of you dad, of what you’re going to do. I just wish I could have met you. If you change time, consequences be damned. Harry has to win. There’s no fate but what we make for ourselves. Rules were meant to be broken. I love you dad”

A few memories started to play out, Rose sitting in the gardens at the Manor while the albino peacocks walked past her. A house elf appeared and brought her some cookies.

“Tell me about my daddy” Rose said

The house elf smiled and started to talk. The memory started to change. Rose was packing for Hogwarts when Harry walked into the room. He handed her Draco’s wand. 

“This was your father’s wand” Harry said

“It is?” Rose asked

“Yes it is, it’s very special, not only is it your father’s wand, but it is the same wand that helped me take down Voldemort”

“Wow”

At the train station Rose was saying goodbye to Harry.

“What if I’m sorted into the wrong house?” Rose asked

“The hat knows. You won’t be placed in the wrong house”

“But-”

“Your father was sorted into Slytherin, and your mother Gryffindor. Both are wonderful houses”

“Why don’t I have his name then?”

“That’s a question for your mother”

“Where is she?”

“Getting your owl” a voice said from behind

Rose turned around and saw Hermione standing there holding an owl in a cage.

Draco choked again and Hermione was in shock watching the memory. 

“No no no no no!” Hermione said as she pulled her head out of the pensive

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just random. no beta.

Hermione sat in the great hall eating breakfast. She was avoiding looking in Draco’s direction. Draco seemed to be acting normally. 

“I swear he’s up to something” Harry said

“He’s not up to anything, you’re being paranoid” Hermione said

“I see him on the map and then he disappears, and this map shows everyone”

“Stop it, you’re making yourself crazy”

* * *

 

Later that night, Draco entered the room of requirement again. Hermione followed him in. He looked at the vanishing cabinet. He had to fix it. The timeline had to go on. 

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked from behind

Draco turned around and saw Hermione standing there with her wand pointed at him. 

“You left before she got to the good part” Draco said

“There was no good parts in that”

“There were plenty. You choose to run out”

“None of that was real!”

“It’s a memory, it can’t be altered, it was real”

“I don’t believe any of it, Harry says you’re up to something, and you are”

“I am. What are you going to do?”

“Tell me what you’re doing”

“Don’t point that thing at me if you’re not going to use it”

“Don’t tell me what to do”

“Threats are useless, if you don’t follow through. You have no leverage over me”

“I’ll tell Dumbledore”

“And what’s he going to do? Take points? Oh no! We won’t win the house cup. Boo hoo! Whatever will I do?”

“Shut up Malfoy!”

“Accio Granger’s wand!” 

Her wand flew out of her hand and into his. He twirled it in his hands. It felt strange, as if it didn’t understand him. 

“Give that back!” Hermione yelled as she charged at him

Hermione pushed him against the vanishing cabinet. His arm was out of her reach as he held her wand in his hand. 

“Give it back!” Hermione yelled as she jumped to reach it

“I think I’ll keep it”

Hermione was jumping up to grab her wand from his hand. Draco enjoyed feeling her rubbing up against him. His free hand was placed on her lower back and held her against him. 

“Do continue” Draco teased

Hermione pulled away from him. Draco merely smirked before he disappeared behind the vanishing cabinet. Hermione chased after him, only to see that he was nowhere in sight. Draco laughed as she looked around hopelessly for him.  His hand brushed the hem of her skirt and she turned around trying to hit him, but she missed. She could feel him behind her, his breath on her skin and she reached out to grab him. She grabbed only air. 

“Stop it! This isn’t funny!” Hermione yelled

“But it is” Draco said

Hermione turned around looking for him. She narrowed her eyes and reached out with her hand. 

“Accio Draco” Hermione said

Draco slid across the floor and into her hand. She squeezed whatever body part was in her hand , it felt like his arm. 

“Finite Incantatem!” Hermione said

Draco appeared before her, holding her wand still. 

“Wandless magic, I’m impressed” Draco said

Hermione grabbed her wand back from him. She turned to leave.

“You didn’t see the rest of it. She left a message to you” Draco said

“It’s not real, none of it is real”

“Then why are you still here?”

* * *

Hermione pushed her head into the liquid inside the pensive. Draco joined her and watched as the memories swirled around. 

Rose was at the sorting ceremony. She wondered what house she would be placed in. There were whispers around her. McGonagall looked at the girl and placed the hat on her head. 

“Interesting, your parents both from different houses. Yet you do not know which one you belong in. Your heart is full, but you have your mother’s logic and bravery. You also have your father’s cunning and ambition. Oh I sense great things from you, but which will you be? A lion or a snake?” the sorting hat said

“I want to be both” Rose said

“Oh but you can’t be both. I sense you will do great things, both houses will help you achieve those goals. But I can sense that you are willing to do anything it takes to save him. And that usually equates to one thing. Gryffindor!”

Hermione smiled and Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance. Rose jumped off the seat and ran to the Gryffindor table. 

“Of course she takes after you” Draco said annoyed

The memories changed and Rose was in the Gryffindor common room. Other students were whispering behind her back. 

“Oh out with it already! If you’re going to talk about me, say it to my face, unless you’re afraid” Rose said

“Oh she takes after you” Hermione said

“No Slytherin would have such blatant disregard for self preservation. She’s a lion like you”

Rose got into a fight with one of the students, they were throwing punches and kicking. 

“You’re just like your father!” the other student yelled

“You don’t know anything!” Rose yelled back

“He was a snake! He betrayed the Order! You belong in the dungeon with the rest of the snakes!” 

“Snake! Snake! Snake!” the students began to chant

Rose was getting angrier and angrier by the second. The students continued to chant and taunt her. 

“Shut up! All of you!” Rose screamed out

The chanting stopped. The students looked at each other and realized their mouths were gone. 

“Wandless magic at her age?” Draco said in amazement

“That’s incredible” Hermione agreed

The memory changed and Rose was older. She was heading to Hogsmede when James stopped her. 

“Not that way, they’re waiting for you again” James said

“Again? Don’t they ever get tired?”

“They’re still angry at you for the bird thing, and the mouth thing, and making their hair fall out, and enlarging their teeth, and-”

“Ok I get it!”

“Honestly, i’ts like you have all the fun here. Save some for the rest of us”

“They just keep annoying me. No one bothers you”

“I’m completely overshadowed by you”

“No it’s because your dad is the boy who lived...twice”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. If I didn’t get into Gryffindor I’d never hear the end of it”:

The two walked into Hogsmead the other way and ended up meeting with their parents. Harry sat at a table drinking butterbeer while Hermione was reading a book. 

“Hey mom” Rose said as she wakled over

Hermione put her book down and stood up. She hugged her daughter.

“How are you? Doing well in school? Classes not too boring for you?” Hermione asked

James sat down next to his dad who set down his butterbeer. 

“Staying out of trouble?” Harry asked

“Rose makes all the trouble” James said

“James!” Rose yelled

“Headmistress McGongall owled me again” Hermione said

“It wasn’t my fault!” Rose said

“I’m going to get more butterbeer, you want one James?” Harry asked as he got up

“Sure thing dad” James answered as he got up

“”I don’t need a lecture” Rose said

“Well I don’t like giving them”

“Then don’t bother. It’s the same thing anyways”

“Was it about your father again?”

“It’s always about dad.”

“We can’t change the past”

“There’s not a time turner big enough”

“Your father made mistakes, he was very young, and his circumstances didn’t give him a lot of choices. But he tried the best he could. And I know he loved you so much. He would have done anything for you”

“I know, I know, but it doesn’t stop the other kids from being stupid. And sometimes I just can't help myself! They were saying these vile things about him, horrible things, and they keep hissing at me! I know he was a snake, but do they have to hiss? Are they going to throw scales at me next?”

“I’m sorry that this is so hard for you. It’s not easy for me either”

“How do you do it then?”

“Because I know he loved me, he loved me enough to give me you. He loved me enough to sacrifice his life so that I could live, so you could live. He gave us that. And no matter what, we can’t waste it. We have to keep living, keep going, because it will annoy the people who hiss at you, at me, who hated your father so much. They can seethe in their anger, while we go on with our lives”

“I wish I could have known him, just for a little while”

“I’ll show you the memories when you’re older.”

“And we’ve never been to that creepy house”

“Why do you want to go there for?”

“I just want to see where he grew up”

Hermione pulled away. She didn’t want to ever return to the place where she was tortured. 

“When you’re older”

“Always when I’m older”

 


End file.
